The Scarlet Rose
by SmartAssAssassin
Summary: Scarlett Russell is the feisty, snarky cousin of Katarina Bishop and the young prodigy of the family. Join her and Kat and the gang around the world as they search for an invisible theif, danger lurking in places they would never expect... 1st fic be nice
1. Scarlett Rose Russell

"Looking for something?" Kat jumped as Hale's voice interrupted her concentration. She whirled around to see him leaning against the doorway of her room in his family's mansion in rural New York with his arms folded across his chest and an amused grin upon his face. "Jeeze, Hale", she said leaning against the desk she'd just been looking through and looking at him in exasperation, "What are you trying to do? Scare me half to death?" He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Getting a little sloppy are we", he said, "Tsk, Tsk. I expected more from you, Katarina. A good thief never lets their guard down." Kat rolled her eyes at his mocking voice. "I know that", she retorted in annoyance, "**I'M** the one who taught **YOU **that, remember?" He grinned a very Hale-like grin then walked over to her and looked down at the desk she was leaning against. "So, what were you looking for", he asked moving his gaze to her face. She sighed. "I'm looking for a necklace my mother gave me before she died", she said turning away from the desk and walking over to her suitcase to sift through its contents. "Why", he asked in puzzlement. "I need it for something", she said distractedly as she dug through her clothes to the bottom of her suitcase in search of her missing jewelry. "What could you possibly need a piece of jewelry for", he asked incredulously. She stopped and sighed again. "I really shouldn't tell you", she said turning to look at him. He tipped his head to the side, curiosity clouding his gaze. "Tell me what?" Kat hesitated, contemplating whether to tell him what only she and her mother had known or not. Hale was growing more and more impatient. "TELL ME WHAT", he asked again in frustration. She slowly ran a hand through her hair like she'd seen her dad do millions of times…. right before he did something stupid. "That necklace", she said eyeing him carefully, "isn't really a necklace. It just looks like one. It's really a miny microchip that contains the names and personal information of all of my relatives. Even the ones who are dead." He stared at her blankly. She fidgeted uncomfortably as the silence stretched on. Then she hurriedly turned and moved toward the nightstand by her bed. She opened the first drawer and her eyes lit up as she caught sight of the small golden key with a beautiful floral pattern down the side on a gold chain. "Aha", she said triumphantly grabbing the chain and pulling it up in front of her face. "That's it?" She smiled as Hale's voice came from over her shoulder and walked over to her laptop on the desk. "Yep", she said sitting down and jamming it into the side of her computer. Hale pulled up a chair next to her and gazed intently at the screen. She clicked the small file in the corner of her screen and a long list of names covered the screen. She heard Hale let out a low whistle of admiration. "Your mother make this for you", he asked his eyes glued to the screen. She nodded and smiled, scrolling swiftly down the list until she finally reached one name in particular. "Here we are", she said softly clicking on the small printed name. A new file opened up with the name **Scarlet Rose Russell **printed across the top. Hale read the name then looked at Kat in curiosity. "Who's Scarlet Russell", he asked. "Scarlett is my cousin", she said distractedly as she scrolled down the list of info. He turned back to the screen as she came to a beautiful picture of the fiery blonde. "Wow", he said appreciatively, "SHE'S your cousin?" "Yes", she said in annoyance as she scrolled past the picture. He nodded in approval. "She's hot." "And only 14", Kat said eyeing him in warning. Hale shrugged. "Doesn't mean she's not hot", he said carelessly. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she went farther down the list. He turned away from the screen and looked her up and down. "You and she look nothing alike", he stated turning back to the screen. He was right. While Kat was pale and petite with a mane of dark hair, her cousin was tan and blonde with long legs and a perfect hour-glass figure. She looked more like a 17 year old than a 14 year old, a girl in a woman's body. "Yes", she said suddenly, breaking her own reverie as she found the one piece of information she'd been looking for, "Wayside Middle School, Fort Mill, South Carolina." She grabbed a pen and pad and quickly wrote the location down. Then she exited out of the file and hopped up out the chair toward an old duffel bag sitting on her bed, bringing the laptop with her. "What", Hale asked as she nestled her computer on top of a worn out leather book with the initials _**SRR **_inscribed on the front in gold, "Where are you going?" Ignoring him in her hurry, Kat quickly zipped up her bag and picked up the phone by her bed. "Hey, Marcus….. Yeah, I need a plane ticket to-…..Yeah…..Ok, thanks." She hung up and opened the second drawer to her nightstand, pulling out a plane ticket and a passport. "Where are you going", he asked again more impatiently this time. She finally glanced his way as she slung her bag over her shoulder, passport and plane ticket in hand. "I'm going to pay my cousin a visit", she said distractedly as she moved toward the door, "I need to call in a favor. Plus, I have something of hers that I need to return. I'll be back soon." She had her hand on the knob when she felt Hale's warm breath on her shoulder as he said, "I'm coming with you", in a tone that brooked no refusal. She sighed. "I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I", she said glancing over her shoulder into his handsome face. He broke into a very Hale-like grin and winked. "Nope." "Ugh", she groaned in acceptance as she opened the door and started down the hallway, "Fine. Grab your things and let's go, Wilhelm." "Not. Even. Close", he said in a sing song voice. Kat shrugged and continued walking, not even stopping as she threw, "Meet me in the foyer in 10. DON'T BE LATE", over her shoulder. "Wouldn't dream of it Kitty-Kat", he called as she disappeared around the corner, out of sight.


	2. Is He Ready?

Hale arrived 9 minutes later with a black suitcase thrown over his shoulder. Kat nodded approvingly. "Nice timing", she said. He smiled. "Thanks." "Alright", she said picking her bag up off the floor, "Let's get going. We're wasting daylight." With that she turned and pushed open the front doors revealing the waiting limo that would take them to the airport. As she approached, Hale at her heals, Marcus appeared next to the car and held the door open for her. She nodded at the elderly man and said, "Thank you Marcus." "You're welcome Miss", he said in that quiet, solemn voice that he, as the Hale family butler, had perfected after years of practice. She climbed into the car and slid across the soft leather, making room for Hale. Once he was in, Marcus closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat ahead of them. As the car slowly pulled out of the driveway, Hale pressed a small button next to his seat and the window separating the backseat from the front seat rolled up with a soft whirling sound. She turned away from him with a tired sigh. After a few min., she heard the familiar sound of his soft snoring and turned to look at him. She looked him up and down. "Hmmm", she sighed. _**Please let him be ready to meet her. **_She knew very well that the young billionaire had a habit of underestimating people and that was something that Kat knew from experience would be a very unwise thing to do when it came to her cousin. Despite her young, beautiful appearance, Scarlett was a very strong, independent, feisty girl who would not hesitate for a moment before taking on a full grown man three times her size….. and winning. Many people had underestimated her because of her age, her size, and the fact that she's a girl. And all have paid dearly for it. Kat knew as well as anyone who knew the fiery young blonde that she was not one to be messed with. She cast a quick glance at Hale again. She sighed. If he was going to survive meeting Scarlett for the first time, she would have to prepare him. She gently laid her head back against the soft leather seats as a wave of exhaustion suddenly washed over her. She cast one final glance at her best friend, then closed her eyes and let the darkness and silence carry her away.


	3. Don't Under Estimate Her

She was awakened by the familiar honking horns of impatient taxi drivers and yells of goodbye from families bidding their loved ones farewell. The noise of the airport bombarded Kat's ears as she stepped out of the car and she had to do her best to block it out. Hale got out behind her and made a move to grab both of their bags from Marcus, who had retrieved them from the trunk, but Kat was faster. She quickly grabbed her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I can carry my own bag, thank you very much." Hale shrugged and grabbed his bag. Then he followed her as she began weaving through the crowds. They dropped their bags off at the luggage check then boarded the plane with 10 minutes to spare. She nestled into the soft, leather chair by the window in first class. When Hale had made himself comfortable in the seat next to her she turned to face him, her expression serious. "Hale", she said getting his attention, "There are some things I need to explain to you about my cousin before you meet her." He looked at her curiously. "And what are they", he asked. She took a deep breath. "Well, for starters she's got a very bad temper and you do NOT want to make her mad", she said remembering all the times her cousin had gotten angry with her and then made her pay for it the hard way, "Plus, the girl can hold a grudge like no other. Trust me. I know." He looked at her in disbelief. "Come on", he said, "She's only 14. What could she possibly do that would be so terrifying?" Kat laughed at his naivety. "Let's just say", she started in amusement, "You could wake up in the Egyptian desert with only half a canteen of water, no shirt, and a tattoo you don't remember getting." He looked at her in utter disbelief. She let out a soft chuckle and said, "Next time you see Angus, ask him to tell you about the Mario's Spaghetti incident. Then you'll understand." He stared at her, wide eyed, for a moment longer then nodded. "What else?" "She's incredibly strong and fast. And very cunning and clever too", she continued casually, "She's an amazing fighter. A 10th degree black belt in martial arts, ty kwondo, and karate, so don't try to take her on", she looked him directly in the eye, "I mean it. Don't. Unless you want to end up in critical condition in the emergency room. She's one of the best thieves' this world has ever known and can take on the disguise of anybody, even a guy, so watch out for that." Kat let out a small laugh. "Sometimes I think she's better suited to working for the CIA than working as a con artist." "Anything else", he asked leaning back against the seat. She tipped her head to the side and thought for a moment. "Oh", she said remembering something, "She doesn't trust easily and when she does, she's loyal til the end. If you can earn her trust than you have earned not only a lifelong ally, but a lifelong friend as well. And trust me, you'll want to have her on your side in a sticky situation. You got all that?" He looked at her and grinned. "Sure", he said teasingly, "But I still think you may be exaggerating just a little bit. She's only a kid after all." She eyed him carefully. "Don't underestimate her Hale", she warned, "or you'll be very sorry." He rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement. "Alright", she said turning away and settling into the soft leather of the seat, "But don't say I didn't warn you." He snorted, closing his eyes, then waved her off. She shrugged and leaned back against her seat. She gazed out the window, wondering exactly how her cousin would react to seeing them and whether or not she'd say yes to the favor Kat was going to ask her. After all, everyone knows that Scarlett was very stubborn and incredibly strong willed, so there was a chance that she would say no. _**And lord knows you can't force Scarlett to do ANYTHING that she doesn't want to,**_ she thought. She then gave her head a quick shake to get rid of all of the worrying thoughts and told herself to stop worrying. After she had completely cleared her mind, she closed her eyes and settled into a fitful sleep, momentarily forgetting all her worries. But they were still there, lurking in the deepest parts of her mind.


	4. Arriving In Fort Mill

"Remember what I told you on the plane", Kat said as the limo that had been waiting for them at the airport when they arrived pulled into the hotel parking lot, "Do not, under any circumstances, underestimate her. It could be the worst mistake of your life." Hale looked at her with that bored expression that went with his cool-billionaire image. "I got it Kitty-Kat", he said slipping on his sun glasses, "And don't worry. I want underestimate the little teenage girl who weighs about 101 pounds." She rolled her eyes at him and looked away. _**Yeah, 101 pounds of pure muscle**_. "Just checking", she muttered. The driver came around the car to Kat's side as soon as the car stopped and opened the door for her. She nodded her thanks and grabbed the bag that he was holding, slinging it over her shoulder. Hale got out after her and took his own bag. As soon as the limo disappeared into the guest-only underground parking deck, Kat followed Hale to the elevator where he pushed the top button and leaned against the back of the elevator as the doors slid closed. The soft elevator music soothed Kat's nerves and lulled her into a relaxed state. She felt as if she could have stood there forever, completely oblivious to the outside world. But of course the moment ended too soon as the elevator doors slid open to reveal Marcus standing at attention at the door, ready to take their bags. As she wondered through the large, fancy hotel room Kat considered her possibilities. Her cousin would probably be in school right about now working on something that she would ultimately forget about as soon as she stepped out the door. That is, if she was a regular girl, which Kat knew for a fact, she was anything but. She eventually ended up on the large balcony looking over a small town bustling with a few cars and people taking their time, not really having anywhere to be or anyone to see. "Quaint isn't it." She smiled slightly as Hale appeared at her side with an easy-going smile upon his face. "I guess", she said scanning the roof tops, "A lot different from the busy streets and massive sky scrapers of New York." He nodded. "Makes you wonder why two great con artists like your aunt and uncle would choose to live here", he said glancing at her. Kat sighed. "When my cousin was born, Aunt Molly and Uncle Ben wanted a quiet place to raise their daughter, away from all the dangers and risks of our family's life, business", she said turning to look at him, "I guess they tried to give her the life that I tried to steal at Colgan a while back. But, of course, they couldn't keep her from her family and they couldn't deny her talents either. By the time she was three, Scarlett could pick Uncle Eddie clean and not have him realize it until around two days after." He whistled in admiration. "Nice." She laughed. "Yeah", she said looking back toward the horizon, "She was getting to be as good as Uncle Eddie and finally they came to except the fact that their daughter would never be a normal child, that she was always destined to be a thief, a con artist, the great niece of Uncle Eddie, a member of the family. It was in her blood. So, they made a deal with Uncle Eddie. She would spend every summer with him except for some occasions where she would spend it with them in Charleston. You could say she lived a double life; here with her parents and there with Uncle Eddie and other members of our family, like my parents and Gabriel", she let out a soft sigh of guilt and embarrassment, "I myself haven't seen her in three years." Hale eyed her in surprise. "Why not", he asked. She shrugged. "Don't know", she said turning to go back inside, "Just been busy, I guess." He followed her inside to a table in the kitchen. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a little while, thinking over the previous conversation. "So", Hale finally said, breaking the silence, "what's the plan? How are we going to speak to your cousin? She's in school right now, right?" Kat nodded. "Yeah", she said pulling Scarlett's folded schedule from her pocket, "2nd period I think. What we're going to do is Avon Lady our way in. Then sneak into the ceiling and crawl through the air vents until we reach the band room. Once there I'll send Scarlett an e-mail. Don't ask how. Then we'll act based on her reply. Got it?" He was silent for a moment then he nodded and said, "Got it. When are we doing this?" Kat smirked as she got up from the table and grabbed her purse off the glass table by the door, slipping on her flip-flops in the process. "Now."


	5. Rylie Armstrong?

"I think I made a mistake when I said she was in second period", Kat said as she peered through the grating of the vent above the large band room, "This isn't her class. She must still be in first period." She then looked up at Hale and smiled, "That means she's in gym. Want to find out why even Gabriel would sometimes cower in fear at the sight of her?" He smiled and nodded then followed her as she silently crept through the air vent, away from the band room. They tried three openings before they finally found the one above the gym. As they looked down, they saw what happens when you pin the girls against the boys in a "friendly" game of dodge ball. Balls of all different colors flying through the air, some in a deadly trajectory and others going straight up then down in a very bad throw. Girls and boys running at each other, balls in hand, then ducking as the opposing balls came their way. The squeaks of tennis shoes on the slick gym floor and the triumphant cries and squeals of the kids as their balls hit their mark filled the air and reverberated around the air vent. They watched as one ball hit a boy in the head and another sailed inches away from one girl's shoulder. Kat smirked as she realized that the line of boys on the wall outnumbered the girls by at least 4 people. The girls' team was obviously kicking butt, but only Kat knew the reason why. She scanned the great mass of kids running around below her until she caught sight of the familiar blonde ponytail. "There", she said pointing to the girl with the blonde ponytail and long legs protruding from beneath her navy blue gym shorts, sprinting across the court toward a ball at the very edge of her team's side, "That's her. That's Scarlett." Hale leaned in closer, his eyes following Kat's cousin as she narrowly dodged a very well thrown ball and scooped up the ball on the line. The ball, however, was not in her possession for long. As soon as it was in her hand, Scarlett quickly pulled it over her shoulder, aimed, and fired in a deadly trajectory. She then turned and ran back to the rest of her team, not needing to know whether or not the ball had hit its target. Kat knew she was probably the only one who saw the little triumphant smile that snuck across her cousin's face as a grunt of disappointment and aggravation came from the guys' side of the court and she knew that the fiery blonde had, as usual, not failed to hit her mark. Right before Scarlett reached the safety of her team's ranks, though, a ball came speeding toward her back. _**There's no way she can dodge this one**_, Kat thought as it grew closer and closer to her cousin. Then, at the very last second, Scarlett did something that, once again, proved Kat wrong and left everyone on the opposing team slack jawed. She made a slight motion at the girl in front of her with her hand, who nodded and crouched down, preparing herself for something. She then stopped running, bent her knees, and jumped high into the air, doing a smooth back flip over the ball. The ball sailed under her and into the waiting hands of her teammate. She landed smoothly on both feet with a soft thud and then she lifted her head high with a wide grin and a look of pure triumph burning in her eyes. Hale smiled, impressed by the girl's physical abilities. "What did I tell you", Kat said, smiling proudly up at Hale. "She's an absolute star when it comes to sports. Except for Bad Mitten and cheerleading. She thinks they're both ridiculous wastes of time." She laughed. "It's probably because she stinks at both", she said in amusement. Down below, the guys were staring at Kat's cousin, dumbstruck. One boy was so busy staring, he was in complete and total shock when a girl threw a very well-aimed ball and it hit him right in the jaw. The girls on the other side of the court erupted into giggles at the awestruck faces of the boys and immediately went over to congratulate Scarlett on a job well done. "I think you broke their brains, Rylie", a petite girl with dark brown pony tails sprouting from her head giggled. Scarlett laughed and whispered something in the girl's ear, which made them both bust out laughing. _**Huh**_, Kat thought in confusion, _**why are they calling her Rylie? **_She then immediately remembered her cousin's identity, the one she used when she was here as a normal girl and not in New York or on a job as a master thief. "Why are they calling your cousin, Rylie", Hale asked in puzzlement, glancing up into her eyes, "I thought you said her name was Scarlett." "It is", she said looking him in the eye, "When my aunt and uncle moved here they changed their names so that no one they had worked with in the past would be able to find them and drag them back into their world. They only go by their real names when they're dealing with family. Scarlett is an exception though. Here is the only place where she's known as Rylie Armstrong, everywhere else she's simply known as Scarlett Russell." She could tell he was still confused and sighed resignedly. "It's complicated ok." Hale simply shrugged and peered down through the grate. The boys were steadily recovering. "You just got lucky", a short stout boy cried from the other side of the gym, "It won't happen again!" All the other boys shouted out their agreement, all the while puffing up their chests and generally making fools of themselves. Scarlett rolled her eyes and exchanged glances with her teammates. "I may have broken their brains but it's obvious their egos survived the blow", she said to her team. They all laughed, then Scarlett whispered something in two of the girls' ears. They broke into huge grins and nodded, then followed the confident young girl to the border of their side of the court. She stopped at the line, the two girls standing just a few feet behind her with their arms crossed. "That's pretty tough talk for a bunch of little princesses who are too afraid of breaking a nail to throw a half decent ball", she sneered casting a look over her shoulder at the girls behind her with a wicked smile. Then she turned back to the boys and placed her hand on her cocked hip. "Hey", one of the guys cried out indignantly, "That is so not true." His call was echoed by the others, all of them glaring at the three girls up front and calling out in outrage. Scarlett just smiled calmly. "Ah", she said pouting and adopting a high pitched baby voice, "Look girls. The little princesses are throwing a tantrum. Isn't that sweet." Her teammates, who had all crowded up behind her, laughed while the guys' faces turned red in anger and embarrassment. The boy who had spoken before stepped up, his face twisted with annoyance. Scarlett smiled in amusement. "What's wrong princess", she asked mockingly, her eyes flashing, "Can't take the competition? Well, you know what they say. If you can't take the heat, get the hell out of the kitchen." Kat smiled, remembering when her cousin had told her the exact same thing when she found out that Kat was leaving the life to go to private school. It had been the last time she had spoken to her cousin. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the two kids facing off below her. The boy, positively steamed, opened his mouth to fire back a sharp retort when suddenly the coaches blew their whistles and pushed their way through the crowd and in between the two arguing teens. "That's enough", one of them said in a growl, "If you're going to fight, wait til after school when we can't expel you for violence. Understand?" Scarlett smiled sweetly, her eyes glowing in triumph. "Of course Coach Salem", she said innocently, cleverly playing up her status as a sweet young girl, "I'm so sorry and embarrassed to be caught like this. I promise it won't happen again." The coach's rough face softened slightly and he smiled down at her. "It's alright Rylie", he said, "Just go to the locker room and change so you won't be late for class." She smiled gratefully at him, murmured a quick "Thank you", then walked past the guys who divided so the girls could pass through. As Scarlett walked by the boy who had spoken for the other boys, Kat heard him mumble, "This isn't over", to her. She stopped and smirked at him. "Of course not", she whispered back, smiling wickedly, "But a word of advice. Don't threaten me. Or you'll be sorry. Got it?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Good." The boy let out a low growl like sound and looked about to say something more, when the other couch turned on him and shouted, "Tommy! Stop bothering Rylie! You never threaten a girl! Never! You understand!" Tommy didn't respond at first. He was too busy glaring mutinously after Scarlett as she walked away towards the locker room. The coach got up in his face. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" The boy tore his gaze away from where Kat's cousin just disappeared and looked into the coach's angry face. "Yes sir", he stuttered. "Good", the coach said backing off, "Now get to the locker room and change before you're late for class. Now!" Tommy jumped at the sudden rise in the coach's tone and quickly ran off to the locker room, the other boys in tow. "Well that was exciting", Hale said catching Kat's eye, "Your cousin's got guts, that's for sure." She smiled and giggled. "Oh trust me", she laughed, "You haven't seen anything yet." He was about to ask what she meant by that but before he could she looked back down through the vent and said, "I think that's her, coming out of the locker room." He looked down and was shocked at what he saw. The confident young beauty that had had such fire and charged at the opposing dodge ball team as she would in battle was gone. There below them stood a shy, awkward looking girl in a baggy t-shirt, faded jeans, and a beat-up pare of converses. Pink framed glasses hid her teasing, amber eyes and her hair ,that had just minutes ago shone like spun gold and flowed so energetically behind her, fighting to break free of her pony tail, looked limp and life-less in a messy pony tail and was the color of dirty dish water. "Whoa", Hale said, stunned, "What happened?" Kat shrugged, hiding her shock. "Don't know", she said dismissively, "But we'll have to find out about that later. She's already on her way to band class." "Huh?" She rolled her eyes then grabbed both sides of his face and turned it down so he was looking down through the vent. He was just in time to see Scarlett's moving back disappear through the double doors, an aqua colored shoulder bag slung over her shoulder. "Come on", Kat said turning around in the tiny space and quickly moving away from him, "We need to make contact with her soon. Hurry up!" He rolled his eyes and followed her as she disappeared around a bend in the vent. After retracing their steps, they found themselves in the vent over- looking the large band room. Beneath them about 25-30 kids milled around the room searching the shelves for instruments, unpacking instruments from their cases, and sifting through small stacks of music. Kat's eyes searched the crowd til she found her cousin sitting in a chair up front, flipping through a book filled with flute music and a shiny, silver flute resting in her lap. "There", she said pointing at Scarlett, "Front row, fourth chair. She plays the flute." Hale nodded as his eyes found her. "Alright then", Kat said sitting back on her heals and pulling out her cell phone, "Let's get this over with." She bent her head and let her thumbs do the work as they flew across the key pad, typing a quick text message to her cousin. "Do you honestly think she's going to text you back right now, in school", Hale asked incredulously. She smiled at his naivety as she finished her message and pressed send. "Yep", she said tucking her phone back into her pocket and leaning back over the vent, "Knowing Scarlett, she'll probably figure out a secret, creative way to get a message back to me." As she watched her cousin, she caught site of a tiny red light blinking on the front piece of her flute. Scarlett looked down at it and smiled a smile that Kat had seen her wear many times before in Uncle Eddie's kitchen. She pulled the head piece of her flute out a little bit and pressed one of her keys. The red light stopped flashing and turned green. Her fingers began to fly across the keys, looking to Kat as if she were simply playing with her instrument out of pure boredom. But then, as her cousin finished whatever it was she was doing, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and stared at it incredulously. On the screen was a message from Scarlett. It said _**Hey cuz! :) Long time no text. How longs it been? 2-3 years? No matter. We'll discuss that later. I can't talk now. Meet me at my house at about 3:46. K? If I'm not there, just wait and wear a disguise. This may be a small town, but the people remember faces just as well as you and I can maneuver our way through a laser grid. See u later Kitty Kat! Btw, nice boy toy; very cute;) I approve. **_


	6. She Did It!

"Unbelievable", she said in awe, looking down at her cousin, who was now reading a book that had seemed to come out of nowhere, "I cannot believe this." Hale looked at her in concern. "What is it", he asked. She didn't seem to hear him. "She actually did it. I thought she was just joking, but she really did it." Hale put his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. "Kat, what is it?" She finally looked at him, breaking into a proud grin. "A long time ago my cousin drew up these plans for a sort of communication/ laptop devise disguised as a musical instrument", she said looking back down at her cousin, "so her parents or members of the family could reach her at school if there was an emergency or they had a job for her and they couldn't wait til she was out. She said she'd do it, but I never believed she would. She was only, like, 7 at the time. But of course I shouldn't have doubted her." He stared at her, still puzzled. "So", he asked, "What does that have to do with anything?" She chuckled softly and pointed at the instrument on her little cousin's lap. "See that flute there", she said pointing his head in the direction of Scarlett, "in my cousin's lap? That is the device she drew up. She actually built one. And that's how she sent me the message." Hale looked astonished. "But it looks just like any other instrument." "Exactly", she said grinning, "That's the point. Like I said. She built it for school use. Anywhere else she just uses her untraceable/ bug-proof cell phone and lap top, which is also untraceable." He looked up at her suspiciously. "For someone who hasn't seen her in three years you sure know a lot about her", he said, "How do you know she hasn't changed?" Kat shook her head and smiled. "I don't", she said, "but if you knew Scarlett, you would know she's not the type of person who changes much, which is ironic, but true." She quickly got on all fours and turned around in the tight space so her back was to her best friend. "Now", she said glancing back over her shoulder at him, "Let's go. Her message said she can't talk now and she said to wait for her at her house at about 3:45. And she said we had to be in disguise if we didn't want people to recognize us later. Come on!" Hale rolled his eyes and quickly crawled after her as she disappeared around the corner.


	7. Meeting Scarlett and Jake

Kat glanced down at her watch. It was 3:46. "She should be here soon", she said turning to look at Hale. He nodded and Kat couldn't help but giggle a little bit at his disguise. He wore a jet black wig with thick framed glasses and brown eye contacts. His pants were pulled up a tad too high revealing his long white socks tucked into his loafers. "What are you giggling about", he asked raising one furry eyebrow, making her laugh even harder. He scowled at her as realization struck. "Oh, I see", he said his eyes narrowing in annoyance, "Ha, ha. Very funny. You know not all of us get to disguise ourselves as super models." She laughed and blushed slightly as she caught a glimpse of her own disguise in her reflection on the bay window near the front door. She was wearing a light brown curly wig that went all the way down to her waist with blonde streaks through it. Her eyes were covered with green colored contacts and she was dressed in a little emerald green halter dress that matched her colored contacts. On her feet she wore silver ballet flats. She really did look good. A few minutes later a soft rolling sound caught Kat's attention and she turned to see a boy about 14-15 standing on a skate board at the end of the drive. He flipped the board into his hand and held it under his arm as he slowly strolled over to them. "Hey", he said his casual tone smooth and low for his age, "You guys new around here?" Kat was speechless for a moment, carefully taking in every detail of the boy in front of her. He had dark shaggy hair that fell into his smoky gray eyes and sheathed by long dark lashes that reminded her of a girl's. But there was nothing femine about him. He had a chiseled face with a strong jaw and high cheek bones. His skin was a dark bronze and he looked like he came from the Dominican Republic with the exception of his eyes. The boy was tall and muscular, much like Hale, and looked just about as confident and laid back as they come. She was shaken from her reverie by Hale as he elbowed her side conspicuously. She looked up to see him glaring at the boy before them and she quickly remembered he'd asked them a question. "Um, yes", she said quickly, "We are. I'm Callie. Callie Lansford." She extended her hand and he shook it with a firm, yet relaxed grip. "I'm Jake Blackwood", he said with a grin as he flicked his hair out of his eyes. She looked at Hale, who was simply staring distastefully at Jake. She coughed loudly signaling him to introduce himself. Reluctantly, he took the skater boy's hand and shook it saying in a slightly higher pitched voice, "I'm Preston Lansford. Callie's brother." "Nice to meet you", Jake said then he glanced up at Scarlett's house. "So you friends of Rylie", he asked curiously. "Yeah", she said in an upbeat tone that matched her disguise, "She said she'd be back by 3:45, but it's already 4:00 and she's still not here. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" He tilted his head to the side in thought. "She's probably just late", he replied after a couple of minutes, "Her mom's not exactly the most on-time person in the world, so she's usually a bit late getting home." He flicked his hair out of his eyes and flashed a devastating grin. Then they heard a honking sound at the end of the drive and saw a black classic mustang pull into the driveway. The passenger seat window rolled down and out popped Scarlett's head. "Hey Jake", she called as she smiled and waved in their direction. Jake's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of Kat's cousin and his grin widened as he waved back with his free hand and called, "Hey Rylie! I was just talking to your friends here." As soon as the car stopped, the young blonde hopped out of the front seat and ran towards them, her aqua shoulder bag bouncing against her side. "Cool", she said as she reached him, her smile almost as bright as his. Then, turning to her cousin and Hale, she smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry I was late, but my mom was late picking me up again. Let me go upstairs and change, then we can talk." As she walked up her front steps she shot a glance at the cute boy still standing there, watching her with his skateboard under his arm. "Sorry Jake", she said, "We'll have to go skating some other time, ok?" He smiled softly up at her. "Sure", he said dropping his skateboard and putting one foot on it, "That's fine. It was nice meeting your friends. See ya!" With that he took off gaining speed. Kat couldn't help but notice that her cousin watched him go with an odd expression in her eyes that Kat had never seen before. Once he reached the end of the drive, Jake turned for a split second and waved at Scarlett who smiled even wider and waved back, then he turned back and sped down the street out of sight. Kat's cousin tore her gaze away from where the skater boy had disappeared and smiled down at Kat. "I'll be back in a moment", she said the emotion that she had seen in her cousin's eyes gone and back was the same old confident, teasing look, "I just need to change into my normal gear." Kat and Hale nodded and with that Scarlett disappeared into the house. "Well", Kat said after a moment of silence, "That was interesting." Hale nodded, his eyes still narrowed at the spot where Jake had just stood. She watched him curiously and asked, "What's wrong? You don't like Jake?" He glanced back over at her. "It's not that I didn't like him", he grunted irritably, "I just didn't like the way he was looking at you. That's all." Kat's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't noticed the boy giving her odd looks. If anything, he'd had a strange look in his eyes when he was watching her cousin. Not her. "What are you talking about", she asked in confusion. Her friend snorted in disbelief. "You know what I'm talking about", he said, "He was totally checking you out." "No he wasn't", she said, "If he was checking anyone out, it was Scarlett. Did you not see the way his eyes lit up when she showed up? If he's got a thing for anyone it's her." He scoffed. "Whatever." Kat watched him for a moment, then a mocking grin broke out across her face as a thought took root in her mind. "Why would you care if he was checking me out anyway", she asked teasingly, "Were you jealous or something?" He whirled. "Of course not", he said in disdain, "Me? Jealous? That's insane." She smiled wider. "You were so jealous", she said in a sing-song voice. "Was not." "Was to." "Was not!" "Was to!" "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" At the sound of a calm, amused voice coming from the front door, they both whirled around to find Scarlett leaning against the door frame looking extremely amused. Kat was taken aback at her cousin's appearance up close. It had been three years since she'd seen her little cousin and obviously she had changed, looks wise. Her dirty blonde hair shone like spun gold in the afternoon light and it fell past her shoulders to her waist. It was shot through with lighter blonde highlights from being in the sun a lot. Much like their cousin Gabriel, Scarlett had filled out quite nicely and had grown taller. Her bronze skin was soft and flawless as far as Kat could tell and perfectly arched eyebrows arched over her golden eyes sheathed by long, dark lashes. She had changed out of her baggy t-shirt, faded jeans, and old converses, also getting rid of her glasses, and into a much more flattering outfit. She wore a short black miny skirt that showed off her long legs and a sky blue halter top that seemed to deepen her natural tan and accentuated her perfect hourglass figure. On her feet were a very comfortable looking pair of black, strappy wedge heals that made her seem even taller. She glanced at Hale to see him staring as well, his eyes slightly wide. Annoyance flashed through Scarlett's eyes. "So are you guys gonna stand there gawking all day or did you actually come all this way for something", she asked raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. Kat blinked and shook her head to clear it. "Actually we're here to ask for a favor", she said stepping up to her cousin. Scarlett smiled and looked past her at Hale. "I assume this is the infamous W.W. Hale the fifth I've heard so much about." She looked him up and down, obviously seeing right past the disguise. "Nice, Kat", she said to Kat, her eyes never leaving his face, "Very cute. I approve." Hale looked up at the young girl, dumbfounded. "How did you", he started but was cut off by the fiery young blonde laughing and looking over at her cousin. "You did warn him about me didn't you?" Kat laughed. To anyone else it might sound like she was bragging, but Kat knew that she wasn't. She was stating a fact. "Yeah", she said in amusement, "I did. He just wouldn't listen." Her cousin laughed shortly and nodded her head towards the open doorway. "Come on in", she said stepping away from the door so they could pass through, "We can discuss this favor in my office." Hale, who had finally shaken off his surprise, planted a bored expression on his face and followed as Kat walked past her cousin into the large house. When they were both in, Scarlett stepped in behind them and shut the door. "Follow me", she said as she walked past them and started up the long stairway. They followed the young girl all the way up the stairs, past 4 different rooms, around a corner, and into her bedroom. Hale and Kat stood in confusion in the center of the medium sized room. "I don't understand", Kat said turning to her cousin who was standing by her large walk in closet, "Where's your office?" Scarlett shook her head and smirked. "Kat, Kat, Kat", she said pulling down on the jewel encrusted hook on the side of her wall that held the curtain shielding her closet back, "Shouldn't you know by now that things aren't always as they seem." A secret panel hidden in the wall slid open to reveal a small hand scanner. Kat and Hale could only watch in complete and utter shock as she placed her hand on the scanner which opened a secret door in the back of her closet. "Come on", she said as she started into the large hidden room, "There's much to discuss." Kat quickly shook off her initial shock and pulled her best friend into the room with her, silently passing her cousin who simply smirked at her loss of words. They walked into a larger than average room that was all white. In the center of the back wall was a large oak desk with a soft, leather wing back chair seated behind it. On the desk was an I-Mac lap top computer, a purple shaded desk lamp, a cup full of perfectly sharpened pencils, and a plain black notebook. Behind the desk on the wall, was a large screen. The floor was solid white with a deep purple rug spread across it. Hung up on the other three walls were hundreds of pictures of men and women, some dating back to when cameras were first invented. In front of the desk were two more leather chairs. Kat's mouth dropped and she was again frozen to the spot, speechless. She could feel Hale beside her starring back at her cousin, who simply smirked and strolled past them to sit in the leather chair behind the desk. She then turned and faced them, gesturing towards the two chairs in front of her. Slowly pulling herself out of the shock, Kat, pulling a still stunned Hale behind her, carefully made her way over to the chairs and sat herself down in the one on the left and Hale in the one on the right. "How did you", she started when she finally found her voice, but stopped when she saw her cousin's arched eyebrow. "Remember that job me and your dad did in the CIA headquarters 5 years ago", she asked leaning back in her chair. Kat silently nodded, faintly remembering her father sitting at Uncle Eddie's kitchen table with a 9 year old Scarlett and a very intricate set of blue prints spread out in front of them. Kat herself had been on another job with Hale in a market place in Brazil at the time. "Well", Scarlett continued, pulling Kat back to the present, "While we were in the deputy director's office, I found some very interesting blueprints. They were obviously meant for some top secret operation, but I had much better uses for it. So I "borrowed" the blueprints and", she waved her arms around her, gesturing to their impressive surroundings, "this was the product. Though, the rest is all me." Kat nodded in satisfaction then turned to see Hale starring up at the pictures surrounding them on three sides. "Who are these people", he asked in awe. Scarlett smiled. "These, my clueless friend, are mine and Kat's ancestors and relatives", she said her voice filled with pride, "Generations upon generations of thieves, master con artists." She pointed to a picture on the wall to Kat's left of a stunningly beautiful young woman with dark hair and piercing green eyes. She actually looked a lot like Kat herself. "That is our great aunt Abby Kent", Kat's cousin said eyes shining in admiration, "She was one of the greatest con artists in the world. She was actually a CIA agent until the day when the call of generations of master thieves coursing through her veins pulled her back into our world, much like it did when Kitty Kat here left for that Colgan School last year." She eyed Kat pointedly after that last comment and she sighed, remembering her cousin's anger and doubt when she had told her about her going to school to steal an education. "Don't look at me", she said sharply leaning towards her cousin, "You're still going to school." Her cousin shook her head. "That's different and you know it", she said her expression serious, "I don't have a choice. My parents are making me, but we had a deal that after middle school I can do what I like." Kat saw pain flash briefly through her cousin's eyes at the mention of her parents and couldn't help a wave of sympathy from washing over her, but it was gone as quickly as it had come and she quickly remembered how good her cousin was at hiding her emotions. "Anyway, I plan on moving to New York City with Uncle Eddie when I graduate", she continued brightly, "Then I won't have to put up with annoyingly slutty, ditsy girls who would be a whole lot smarter if their heads had filled out nearly as much as their bras and the disgustingly arrogant, childish species we call boys. I swear just today I got hit in the eye with a grape in math class. MATH CLASS! I don't even know where they got grapes and I'm a genius. Sometimes I wonder if they can even tell the difference between the classroom and the café." She sighed frustratedly. "I guess one place is for sleeping and the other is for pigging out like a bunch of wild animals for them." Kat laughed and eyed her cousin mischievously. "Oh, they can't ALL be that bad", she said leaning closer to her cousin, "That Jake guy seemed pretty nice. And cute." Scarlet narrowed her eyes at her cousin catching on quickly to what Kat was implying. "Jake is cool", she said slowly leaning back in her chair and propping her feet up on the desk, never once taking her eyes off Kat, "And just a FRIEND. We like to go skateboarding together at the old abandoned skate park I found in the woods a while back. We just finished restoring it last year." She let out a soft chuckle and finally took her eyes off Kat to shake her head. "That's actually how we met. I was out in the woods working on it a year after I'd found it and he found me, recognized me as his little sister's friend, and asked if he could help. We've been best friends ever since. But that's all he is and will ever be", she cut Kat another look, "a friend." Kat smiled impishly and leaned back. "Of course he is." Scarlett sighed and rolled her eyes and quickly changed the subject. "So what brings you two to the small town of Fort Mill", she asked tucking her feet up under her and turning on the huge white laptop on her desk, "I assume it's not to simply say hi to a long lost cousin." Kat nodded. "I have a favor to ask you", she said eyeing her cousin tentatively as she scanned the screen in front of her, her fingers flying over the keys. At the mention of a favor, the young girl glanced up at her older cousin, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow questioningly. Kat sucked in a breath and pulled the old leather bound journal out of her purse, eyeing Hale carefully out of the corner of her eye as he tracked the movement of her hand intently. "And something to return." Scarlett's eyes widened slightly as her flying fingers came to an abrupt halt and she slowly reached for it. Once it was in her grasp, she turned it over and over in her hands, examining it closely. "I see", she said, her tone cautious, returning her gaze to her cousin's face. Hale looked between the two girls his face clouded with confusion and frustration. "Will someone please explain to me what exactly is going on", he said his tone laced with irritation as his eyes moved from the two cousins to the old journal in the others hand, "And what's so important about that old leather book you're holding?" _**Oh no**_. Kat watched as Scarlett turned her weary gaze onto her cousin and a moment later realization flashed across her face. "You didn't tell him", she stated simply. Kat looked down sheepishly as she shook her head. "The only thing he is actually fully informed of is the database necklace my mom gave me and that we need your help." Her cousin nodded slowly locking her narrowed gaze with hers. "Then why did you bring him? It seems like a great waste of time to bring a boy with you across the country to ask for help from your long lost cousin for reasons you're not comfortable sharing with him." Kat ducked her head under her little cousin's scrutiny, remembering just how imposing the tiny blonde could be when she wanted to. "He insisted on coming", she said, still avoiding her cousin's gaze, "And if you know Hale, you know he's not exactly one to take no for an answer." Finally, raising her head, she saw Scarlett shake her head and sigh before letting her fiery amber gaze slide to Hale who was wearing his most annoyed expression. "Well, as long as you're involved you might as well know the whole story behind this journal", she said closing her laptop so she could look him directly in the eye, "Though the favor Kitty here has come to ask of me, is something you'll have to ask her." Hale shot Kat a glance from the corner of his eye at that last statement, causing Kat to avert her gaze from him. Ignoring the slight tension between the two, Scarlett laid the journal down on the desk and placed her hand on top of it. "On my fourth birthday, after my parents struck that deal with Uncle Eddie, he decided that it was time to begin my 'education'. He gave me this journal as a present. I wrote everything I learned in these pages along with every heist I've ever pulled, including every heist Uncle Eddie pulled. Or at least the ones he told me about or I found out myself." Hale starred at the old book incredulously. "When Uncle Eddie found out what I was doing, he hatched an idea", she continued meeting his gaze and holding it, "The journal would be handed off to a relative or close family friend. Then after about 2 years or so, it would be given to someone else and so on in a constant loop. Everyone is instructed to write down every heist or con they've pulled since the last time they had the journal and every one they pull while it is in their possession. The journal is carefully looked after and is highly coveted by the whole family. We treasure it as we would an old family friend. Every time it's handed off, the book is expanded. When it gets to the point where the book can be expanded no more, we'll start another journal and lock the old one away in a place where no one will ever find it and it'll be safe from harm. If there's one thing a thief knows how to do, its hide. Themselves and their loot." She turned her gaze to Kat and winked. "You know, except little Kat here." Hale laughed and Kat feigned a scowl. "That's not true", she cried in mock indignation. Scarlett rolled her eyes. "When we were kids you used to hide your diary under your pillow", she said her eyes glimmering with amusement. Kat sighed dramatically. "Well not all of us knew how to build a safe in the wall behind their bed Miss Fix-it." Hale gawked at the young girl before him in what could only be described as pure professional admiration. Scarlett laughed and reached out one slender hand to jab her cousin in the arm. "I guess you're right. Not everyone is as amazing as I." She said this with a haughty flip of her gorgeous golden blonde hair. Kat laughed and realized with a pang just how much she had missed her young cousin. As frustrating and cocky as she could be, Scarlett was always so much fun to be around, so energetic and full of life. Kat watched her cousin carefully during the few times they actually went on a job together and marveled at how good she really was. People were naturally drawn to Scarlett she'd noted with not a little admiration, which is what made her such an amazing inside man. To outsiders and strangers, she came across as exotic, interesting, unique. It was this uniqueness that really pulled people in and they were always so distracted by her beauty and colorful personality that they never even noticed their missing wallets and jewelry until she was long gone. Kat sighed. When they weren't working, Kat, Scarlett, and even Gabriel would go out, usually with Scarlett and Gabriel's insistence, to all the clubs and malls and essentially tear through them like a Texas twister. Or, at least, Gabriel and Scarlett did. Kat would usually hang back just a little when things went out of her comfort zone. She'd always been the most cautious of the trio. While her cousins would strut down the streets and sidewalks like they were runways while simultaneously gaining the attention of every guy in a 5-k radius and laughing with their arms full of shopping bags like the very world itself was in the palms of their hands, Kat would just stroll along behind them, her shoulders slumped ever so slightly usually escaping the guys attention and arms empty with the exception of the wallet she would slyly steal from a random man's back pocket. Kat was quickly jerked out of her reverie by the subtle clearing of Hale's throat. Scarlett turned to him and nodded. "Anyway, everyone gets a turn with it. Except me," she continues. At his puzzled expression she sighed heavily. "Since I'm stuck living here and am not allowed to participate in any of the heists, I'm not allowed a turn even if the journal is, by legal standards, mine." She smiled mischievously and gave them a wink. "But legal's boring. It's always so much more fun to break rules than to follow them. Getting back on topic, I will get a turn with the journal when I turn 15 in a month. But there are certain circumstances in which the journal is brought to me before then." Hale leaned forward in his seat. "What kind of circumstances", he asked. "The journal is brought to me when the bringer of the journal needs me for something. It's our way of calling for help without actually saying anything. That's actually why it was so significant for her to bring the journal to me. It means she needs me for something. Though what that is, is up to her. " Scarlett turned her gaze to Kat, who squirmed self-consciously in her seat. "She's right", Kat said meeting Hale's gaze who was now focused on her, "I do have a job for her. I couldn't explain before because this isn't a typical job. It's extremely complicated and I knew Scarlett could probably explain things to you better than I ever could. That is, after I explain it to her first." And with that she turned to Scarlett who had tipped her head to the side in curiosity. "I got a call from Aunt Georgina yesterday. She told me that the AD is missing. She's called everyone, but no one has it. It's been stolen." Scarlett's eyes widened and for a brief moment fear flashed through her cousin's eyes. In a second it was gone but it was there long enough to make a cold chill creep up her spine. If Scarlett was scared you should be downright terrified. Scarlett was never scared for no reason and when she was, you knew it was something huge. Her expression hardened and she took a deep breath as if bracing herself for the burden she was about to take on. The young blonde was not one to back down from a challenge. Hale stared at the air between them in frustration. "What's going on? What's the AD and why is it so important", he ground out, clearly tired of being in the dark. Scarlett sighed exhaustedly and looked at Kat. "Yet another thing you haven't told him." Kat shrugged sheepishly as guilt gnawed at her stomach. "AD stands for alumni disk. It's like the necklace Kat's mom made for her only at a much larger and more detailed scale", she said turning her attention back to Hale, " If it falls into the wrong hands it can be used to take down the whole family and our entire way of life. That's why this is so important." She opened her laptop back up and began typing hurriedly. "I assume the entire family's been placed under high alert", she asked directing the question at Kat. She nodded, professional calm spreading through her, forcing her to relax. "Yes", she said, "Everyone's been notified. They're all searching for some kind of clue." Her cousin nodded. "Good. You guys had better get back to your hotel room and pack. We're leaving tonight at midnight", she held up her hand before either of them could protest and continued, "I'm booking a private jet to New York right now using Hale's credit card. We need to get there soon. You guys leave and I'll pack and meet you there at 11:30. DON'T. BE. LATE." She said those last words with a forceful tone officially ending the conversation, leaving no room for Hale to marvel at how she had gotten his credit card number or Kat to say 'Thank you'. She led Hale out of the office, leaving her younger cousin behind in the large white room, looking small in the large space. As the door closed behind them, Kat thought of the strain she'd seen under her cousin's calm exterior and she began to wonder if calling Scarlett in was the right decision. It was easy to forget how young Scarlett actually was when you talked to her, but at times Kat couldn't help but notice. Kat quickly shook her head and pushed the troublesome thoughts to the darkest parts of her mind. She'd made the right choice. She was sure of it. Scarlett was the only one who could help them. She just hoped that when this was all over, she won't have lost her too.


	8. Where Do We Stand?

"Hale where's my tool bag", Kat called into the other room as she placed a soft teal sweater back in her bag with one hand, the other searching through her carry on purse for the tiny black pouch that carried all of her smaller tools. "What makes you think I know?" She sighed and shook her head. Sometimes his sloppiness astounded her and made her feel a little ashamed since she was the one who taught him everything he knows. "Because I found a piece of your chocolate chip cookie in my purse and I hate chocolate chips." There was a pause. Then Hale strolled in, shaking his head with a tiny smirk on his face and a familiar black pouch dangling carelessly from his fingers. "Damn", he said tossing her the tiny bag, "I can't believe how surprised I still am by your skill after all this time. It's easy to forget that you are, in essence, my mentor when you look so tiny and petite." She smirked back at him and placed the tiny pouch in the secret compartment at the bottom of her purse. "There's a reason Uncle Eddie calls me before you for jobs." She laughed as he scowled back at her. "Hey", he exclaimed. "He's started trusting me more since you left." Kat froze. They never discussed the time she'd been gone. Even though it had, technically, only been 3 months, that was like 3 years in thief time and she wasn't entirely sure that Hale had completely forgiven her for walking away from him. In fact, she wasn't sure if he'd ever really get over it. After all, to Hale (though he'd never admit it), she was the only family he had. Sure, he got along with her family really well, acted like one of them, but he was never really as close with them as he was with Kat. Never had that same bond with anyone else. So when she walked away, it was like watching his parents leave all over again. At least that's what Gabrielle told her and she was the expert on guys. The silence stretching on between them became too uncomfortable for Kat to bear any longer, so she decided to change the subject. Turning back to her bag, she asked, "Hey, what time is it?" There was a pause before Hale pulled out his cell phone checked the time, saying,"11:10. We should probably get going." Kat nodded and zipped up her bag. "Ok. You ready?" Hale nodded and started toward the door. Kat sighed and shrugged her bag over her shoulder, her purse in her other hand. As she exited her room, she slipped on her shoes and walked past a silent Hale, who stood with his back against the wall, his bag thrown over his shoulder. "Marcus is bringing the limo around", he said as they walked into the open elevator that opened up into their room. Kat nodded. "Good. We're making good time. She said midnight right?" It was Hale's turn to nod. She nodded as well as she reached across Hale's broad, lean body to push the lobby button. She moved to lean against the back wall of the elevator as the gold tinted metal doors slid closed with a quiet thump. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the small tingle at the small of her back as his arm brushed against hers. A wave of relief washed over her as a small ping echoed through the small space and the elevator doors slid open. As she strode through the lobby beside Hale, she felt a small buzz in her pocket and she pulled out her cell phone to see a text message from her younger cousin. The address to a private airstrip on the outskirts of the small town popped up on her touch screen as she opened the message and casually, without turning, showed the message to Hale, who gave a solemn nod. A sleek, black limo awaited them in front of the hotel, its headlights cutting a path through the dark parking lot. As they approached, Marcus slid out of the driver's seat and quietly took their bags from their arms. "Thank you Marcus", Kat said with a nod, breaking the silence that filled the vacant parking lot. He nodded in response and put their bags in the trunk before opening the door for the two teens. She slid across the soft leather and let out a loud sigh as she leaned her head back against the head rest, her eyes closing in exhaustion. She felt the seat shift slightly as Hale slid in beside her and she heard as much as she felt the door slam shut. As the car slowly pulled out of the parking lot, Hale's loud snoring filled the space and Kat smiled softly at the familiar sound. Opening one of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of his face in the darkness. His expression was relaxed and vulnerable, giving him that boyish look that Kat only saw when he slept. She was so busy studying his face, she jumped a foot in the air when the car took a sharp turn and he slid across the seat so that his head was leaning against her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she gazed down at his sleeping form and she was thankful for the darkness as a blush began to spread up her neck. She had avoided being this close to Hale since she kissed him back in Monte Carlo. She'd never been good with guys. Sure, since the age of three she's been one of the few girls in a boys club and is indeed more comfortable around them than around other women, but when it comes to dating and boyfriend-girlfriend relationships, she's as hopeless as a guy in a women's dress department. Gabrielle had been excited when Kat had told her of this "ground-breaking" advancement in their relationship, squealing loud enough to wake the dead, but Kat was still unsure and doubtful about the whole situation. Which created further frustration in her gorgeous older cousin at Kat's own lack of femine ingenuity. She'd tried on many occasions to teach Kat the ways of the women, but this of course led to more frustration on her part and very loud cries of, "Even our 14 year old cousin knows more about fashion than you do!" On that note Kat's thoughts began to stray to thoughts of the cousin who was still sometimes a mystery to her. A slight bump from a pot hole in the road bounced her slightly sideways so that she was practically in his lap and ,to further her discomfort, as if on reflex, his arm immediately curled around her waist, pulling her closer and forcing her against his chest. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to stifle a surprised gasp and she was sure her face must be fire engine red by then. The worst part though, was that she was actually comfortable. In fact, she felt a soothing warmth radiate from him and sink through her skin and filling her with warmth. Alarms were going off in her head and she felt the sudden urge to pull away NOW. She could not let this go any further. Hale was her best friend and their relationship was already complex enough without complicating it even more by making it into something more. She was torn between pulling away, waking Hale (who hated to be woken up), and possibly saving face or staying where she was, sleeping comfortably for the first time in a long time, and risk Hale teasing her about it til the end of time. As she sat there contemplating her next course of action, the decision was made for her as his head, which had slid back to its place on the head rest when they hit the pot hole, gently tilted to the side so that it was then leaning against her head. More warmth spread through her and she couldn't hold back a tiny sigh of contentment as a wave of exhaustion came rushing through her. And before she knew it, she was sinking into the dark abyss of sleep and she was gone.


	9. Getting The Gang Together

"Kat. Kat. Come on Kat, we're here." Kat groaned and turned her face away from the loud voice that was echoing through her head. "Go away", she mumbled drowsily. A soft chuckle vibrated through her stomach. "I know I'm irresistible and all but you really need to get up. You're cousins don't like to be kept waiting." Groaning again, Kat opened her eyes and looked up see who had woken her up. Her eyes widened, the fog of sleep clearing immediately, and she let out a startled yelp as she came nose to nose with a smirking Hale. She immediately jerked backwards, tumbling out of his lap and onto the limo floor with a quiet "oof!" As she looked up at him for a split second she thought she saw disappointment flash through his eyes but it was gone so fast she wasn't sure she'd even seen it and in a second his smirk was stuck firmly in place on his gorgeous face. _**Gorgeous? I have got to get a grip**_, she thought as she shook her head and planted a scowl on her lips as she gazed up at him. "Awe what's the matter Kitty Kat", he said his smirk changing into a smug grin, "Didn't have good night's sleep? Because you looked pretty comfortable to me." She rolled her eyes and slowly picked herself up off the floor, plopping down into the seat closest to the now open door. "Just leave it alone Hale", she deadpanned turning her back on him to crawl out of the small space, "I'm not in the mood." She heard a soft chuckle behind her as she stepped out into the cool, crisp night and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. A little ways off she saw a huge private jet parked on a dark strip of cement, carefully lit along the sides by hundreds of tiny but bright lights leading out into the inky blackness. Near the back of the plane, the stairs leading up into the entrance into the plane were down and light was pouring through the opening into the darkness outside. Kat heard a soft click then footsteps as Marcus walked past her holding two bags towards the plane. As she started to make her way towards the jet a dark figure appeared in the doorway. As she got closer, Kat realized it was her young cousin, dressed in what could only be described as a purely professional suit composed of a jet black pencil skirt that hugged her waist and emphasized her curves and a black suit jacket over a starch white blouse coupled with a pair of 4 inch black pumps. Her hair, turned golden by the light behind her, was pulled back into a tight high ponytail with a few wisps hanging down to frame her tan face. And right now, that face was all business as it stared down at her. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting", she called down from where she stood. "Something you must've forgotten in the three years you've been gone." At first, Kat winced at the severity in her cousin's voice, but then as she stepped up onto the first step she saw the familiar teasing look in the younger girl's eyes and she felt her face relax into a grin. "I guess some things never change", she laughed back, eliciting a grin from Scarlett. "Come in", she said nodding towards the large room behind her in the large cabin within the belly of the plane, "We've got a lot to discuss and to plan. Where's your boy toy?" Kat scowled up at her younger cousin. "He is not my-" She was cut off abruptly by Hale as he came up behind her and slung his arm over her shoulder. "And what are you two ladies talking about?" Scarlett just smirked down at her cousin and raised one perfectly arched eyebrow while she simply rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off her shoulders. "Nothing you need to worry about big guy", she said patting him on the chest. Ignoring his questioning look she followed her cousin into the plane. "We have a lot of planning to do", Scarlett said as she sat down on one of the plush couches and crossed her legs. "Whoever stole the AD must be exceptionally good if they were able to steal it out from under the noses of the one of the world's greatest crime families, so we're gonna need to be very careful with this one." Kat nodded as she sat down on another couch across from her cousin. "I know", she said feeling the couch shift as Hale sat down beside her, "I was pretty shocked when I got that call from Aunt Georgina. She was frantic, and you know Aunt Georgina is one of the calmest, most level headed people in the family, so when she's frantic you know something must be wrong." A little too conscious of Hale sitting next to her, Kat scooted across the couch to the other side causing one eyebrow to raise on her cousins face from across the space and Scarlett only laughed when she caught her cousin's scowl. "Well", Hale said, "Can either of you think of anyone who would want to steal the AD?" Kat and Scarlett exchanged looks and both laughed softly as they're heads shook at his naivety. "What", he demanded, as they laughed, "What's so funny?" Scarlett sobered up and shook her head. "Only every cop, government agent, business owner, and rival crime family in the world", she said not answering his question, "Take your pick, but I warn you, the list is very long, even narrowing it down to the ones good enough to pull a job like this." Kat chuckled softly and turned to look at her frustrated friend. "Scarlett's right", she said trying to suppress a smile as Hale narrowed his eyes at her, "There's a lot of people out there would die to get their hands on that list. And we can't even name them all, especially the agents. There have been many suspicions about our family. None were ever followed through with and most were back in the 1960s, but there were still suspicions. We need to be very careful with this one." The young blonde nodded in agreement and focused her teasing gaze on Hale. "Oh stop pouting rich boy", she said with a smirk, "It's not a good look for you." He scowled at her, which only served to widen her smirk. Then she turned back to her cousin and said, "I've set a course for England. From there we'll take a limo to Wyndham Manor. You should call the rest of the gang, we'll need them if we're going to make this work. Including that cutie Nick. He may be a cop's kid, but he's good and easy on the eyes too. Oh, and don't tell any of them about me." She smiled then, a teasing look flashing through her eyes. "I want to see the look on their face when they see me. I imagine it'll be even more amusing than your friend over there's reaction." She nodded at Hale, whose eyes narrowed in response. Kat laughed at Hale's expression and nodded, pulling out her cell phone and scrolling through the list of contacts. She first got to Angus's number, so she punched in the number and tapped her foot against the couch as she listened to it ring and waited for the ruddy British boy to pick up. "Hello", he said his British accent thick and jaunty. "Hey Angus", she said. "Kitty Kat", he exclaimed loudly into the phone, causing Kat to wince slightly and pull the phone away from her ear, "Long time since I heard your voice. Hamish is sitting next to me. I'll put you on speaker." She heard a small beep and then two very loud English accents screaming in her ear. She jerked away again and hit her speaker phone button, filling the space with the English twins' laughter. "So Kat what can we do for you", Angus laughed playfully into the phone, "Finally decided to ditch that old block Hale and join up with a real thief like myself." Hale chuckled softly and shook his head as Scarlett laughed softly into her hand, her shoulders shaking in laughter. "I'm right here buddy", Hale called his warm brown eyes shining with amusement. "Oops", Angus choked out his voice thick with embarrassment and slight fear and his brother's muffled laughter nearly drowning him out, "Sorry Hale ol buddy. Didn't know you were there." She laughed. "And anyway Angus, I thought you had a thing for Scarlett." Scarlett eyed her in warning, but she just waved her off. "Well-I-I don't think-I wouldn't- well", Angus stuttered, his voice shaking. Kat laughed and when she looked over at Hale she saw he was doubled over in laughter and on the other side of the room Scarlett was lying on her back on the couch, her eyes closed, one hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, and her body shaking violently from her laughter. She looked so out of place in her all business attire. "Oh. Did I strike a nerve? Is there something you want to tell us?" "I-I-I-huh. Did you actually want something or did you just call to mock me", he sighed causing Kat to chuckle softly and shake her head. "I've got a job and am bringing the whole gang back together for it. You in?" She heard Hamish laugh in the background. "You bet your cousin Scarlett's bloody fine ass we are", Hamish said most likely snatching it away from his older brother. Hale's laughter got louder and more hysterical and Kat laughed when she saw the look of partial amusement and partial offense on her cousin's face. "Alright Hamish, meet us at Wyndham Manor in a couple of hours", she said with a laugh, "Bye guys!" "Bye Kat!" After she hung up they all busted out laughing. "I have a bloody fine ass do I", Scarlett laughed wiping a tear from her eye. Kat struggled for air. "Well it is a nice ass", Hale laughed struggling to control his laughter. A throw pillow came flying across the room and hit Hale directly in the face making them all laugh even harder. "Shut up Hale", Kat giggled clutching her stomach, now lying on the floor. They finally sobered up after a couple more minutes and Kat wiped her tears away as she reached for her cell phone to call her other cousin, Gabrielle. She picked up on the second ring. "Hello Kitty Kat", she heard her cousin say boredly, "What do you want?" Kat sighed. "Pleasant as always I see. I've called to tell you about a job I've got and I need the whole gang involved. You in or not? I promise it'll be worth your time." "Oh", was all her cousin said still sounding uninterested. Kat rolled her eyes. "Please Gabrielle. We can't do this without you. Please." Kat hated to beg, but despite her cousin's sometimes ditzy, flirty behavior, her high maintenance needs, and, on occasion, shallow and spoiled demeanor, Gabrielle was good and one of the fastest people in the family. Whether she liked it or not, they needed her. There was silence over the line and for a second she thought that she had hung up on her, but after a few moments she heard a sigh and then, "Fine. I'll do it. Where do you want me to go?" Kat exhaled a soft chuckle in relief. She was on board. "Wyndham Manor in a couple of hours." "I'll meet you at the airstrip." Kat sighed. "You don't have to-" Before she could finish, there was a small beep and when she turned to stare at her screen she saw that her cousin had hung up on her. "Ugh", she groaned tilting her head back against the back of the couch, "She's going to meet us at the airstrip. I wonder if there will ever be a day when she actually does what she's told." Scarlett laughed. "Oh please", she said, "You really should know better than that. You know you can't control her any more than you can control me." Kat sighed. "I know, I know. Anyway, I still need to contact Nick." She hesitated. "But I don't know how to contact him." She heard a soft chuckle and she whipped her head around to see Scarlett shaking her head with a small smirk and a small slip of paper dangling lightly from two of her fingers. She gaped. "How did you-" She was immediately cut off by her younger cousin. "Kat, Kat, Kat", she said with a shake of her head in mock disappointment, "Don't you know better than to ask that question?" Kat sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she got up and walked over to her cousin and snatched the tiny slip of paper out of her cousin's grasp. She slowly dialed the number as she plopped back down onto the couch. "Alright Nick. Time to call in a favor…"


	10. Operative Jacob Blackwood

"Operative Jacob Andrew Blackwood." A bright red light flashed in front of his eye. Then a mechanical voice rang through the small space. "Recognize: Operative Blackwood." He took a deep breath and strolled through the metal doors that had just slid open to reveal a large room that seemed to stretch on for miles and the great maze of cubicles and high tech computers. He maneuvered his way through the crowd of older men and women in business suits, an orange envelope dangling carelessly from between his fingers. "Hey Jake!" _**Andy**_. A half smile lifted up the corners of his mouth as he turned to see a boy about his age with shaggy blonde hair and deep brown eyes pushing and shoving his way through the crowd, a goofy grin stretched across his face. "Hey Andy", he said as his friend reached him, slapping him on the back, "Long time no see." "Yeah sorry about that man", he said shaking his head, "I've been busy. This case is a pain in the ass." His friend smiled sympathetically. "I bet", he said easing them along out of the flow of traffic, "I mean these people have been operating under the radar for years. No one has been able to prove anything and nothing has ever been proven against them. We're not even entirely sure if it's them." Jake nodded. "Yeah, I've tried to get accurate intel on them or any intel at all for that matter but like you said, they're virtually ghosts. Especially this one girl, Scarlett Russell." As they walked he pulled out a cream file with the word **CONFIDENTIAL **stamped across the front in bold red letters from the large orange envelop he held in his hand. "From what info I've managed to collect and from what I've heard on the street, she's the most allusive of the family", he said handing the file to Andy, "There isn't much on her, but there have been reports of civilians spotting a girl who fits that description. Obviously, no one's ever caught her or any of her family for that matter, but what really surprises me is that there haven't even been any suspicions against her until now. It's almost like she doesn't exist." He heard a slow whistle of admiration at his side and turned to see his friend staring at a picture he'd pulled from the file. "This is her", he said his voice dull in awe, "This is the master criminal you've been hearing stories about? She's hot." Jake stopped and turned to stare at him incredulously. "What", he asked his voice cautious. Andy stopped as well and looked at him. "You heard me", he said handing him the picture, "This girl is smoking. And you're obviously on something if you can't see that this girl right here", he pointed to the absolutely stunning girl in the photograph, "is drop dead sexy." Jake rolled his eyes at his friend, but as he stared at the photo, he had to admit. Andy was right. She didn't look threatening at all. If anything she looked more like a teen model than a master criminal. Drop dead sexy was an understatement. This girl was way beyond gorgeous. He couldn't even find words to express it. There was also something strangely familiar about her as he looked more closely, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. After a couple more moments of staring at the picture, he shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. _**This girl's dangerous. Lethal even. It's my job to catch her and bring her in. I can't be thinking about how pretty she is. **_"Eh", he said handing the picture back to the other boy, "I've seen better." Andy gaped at him. "You've gotta be kidding me." Jake laughed and kept walking. "Come one Andy." "I'm serious", he said keeping pace, "There's got to be something wrong with you." He chuckled and shook his head as he slid between two agents going over a case file. "Andy, she is a criminal. A very slippery one at that and it is our job to bring her down, so you really need to focus on helping me capture her and not dating her." Andy shook his head at his friend. "Doesn't mean I can't speculate", he said as they veered down a hallway on the side wall, "And you know, it wouldn't hurt for you to either." Jake sighed and turned to his friend, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Dude I'm about to tell you something that may shock you, but I need you to keep an open mind", he said at Andy's nod, "To put it in the words of my little sister, you're girl crazy." Andy narrowed his eyes at him. "Nice man. Nice." Jake laughed and slapped him on the back. "Sorry man. But somebody had to say it." Andy rolled his eyes and followed Jake past a series of heavy metal doors on either side of them and through the endless crowd of agents and tech experts holding ridiculously expensive gadgets. "Now to get back to the case, I was just on my way to check in with Maria, see if she's got anything for me." Andy nodded. "Right, but it may be a while before you can", he said as they stopped at a pair of heavy metal doors, "Agent Sanders has her analyzing some evidence for a case he just finished. You know, tying up loose ends and what not." Jake placed his palm against a hand scanner next to the door and opened his eye wide for a retinal scanner above the other scanner. Then a light above the door turned green and the metal doors slid open to reveal a large, high tech lab with many people bustling around in business suits and lab coats. Taking the file back from his friend, he said, "When I agreed to take this case a lot of people told me it would be hard, it's been cold for years. But I ignored them. Now I can see why. This isn't going to be easy." Andy laughed. "I could've told you that." He rolled his eyes and continued across the room toward a young girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes bent over a keyboard at a large expensive looking computer squinting in concentration at something on the screen. "Maria", he called across the room to his little sister. The young girl's head shot up and her eyes brightened immediately when she saw who it was. "Jake", she exclaimed getting up from her desk chair to hug her older brother, "It's good to see you. How is the case going?" He smiled and held her close. "Hey Ria! It's good to see you to", he said releasing her, "And as for the case, well, it's kicking my butt." Andy eyed him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His friend knew he always avoided using bad language around his little sisters, which was slightly ironic considering he let a rip with his other four siblings, with the occasional exception of Layla, the only female in a set of 21 year old triplets. She, his little sisters', and Andy were the only ones he really cared about. Them and Rylie that is, but that was another topic altogether. Maria smiled up at him sympathetically. And, as far as he was concerned, they were the only ones that cared about him. "I'm sorry", she said taking a seat at her desk, "I know this case is a hard one. Anything I can do? I'm kinda busy right now, but if you give me the file I could get back to you in a bit." Jake nodded and smiled down at her. That was his sister. Even when she has work piled as high as a mountain on her desk, she still tries to make time to help him. "Yeah I need you to find as much info on this family as you can, especially this girl", he said as he handed her the thick orange envelope he carried and handed her the picture of Scarlett, "I'm warning you though. She's going to be the most difficult to find intel on. She's the most allusive of the family." The young tween nodded, already pulling files upon files out of the envelope with one hand the other sliding a pair of glasses on her head down to rest on the bridge of her nose. "Well if she exists anywhere on line, I'll find her", she said her voice distant in concentration. He chuckled softly. There was no cockiness or self-assurance in her voice. She wasn't bragging. She was simply stating a fact. It was her all over. "Well I'll do some digging, see what I can find, and get back to you as soon as I can." "Thanks Ria. I really appreciate it", he said with light smile before leaving her hunched over the key board once more, hurrying towards the double doors with Andy in tow. "Where are we going now", he asked as they entered the hallway back into the stream of people. Jake kept walking as a smirk tugged at the edges of his mouth. "You'll see." His friend eyed him suspiciously. "Is whatever we're doing legal?" Jake's smirk was full blown by now. "Nope."


	11. Beauty Hurts

A slight bump jolted Kat awake as the plane began its decent towards a private airstrip a couple of miles from Wyndham Manor. "Hmm", she groaned as she sat up from her position on the surprisingly comfortable pull out sofa bed, "We're here?" She rubbed her eyes in the gloom of the semi dark room. On the other side of the cabin a light glowed from the main cabin just off the one she, her cousin, and Hale were sleeping in. A moment later, Scarlett appeared in the doorway, framed by a halo of light spilling in from behind her. She was no longer dressed in her business attire, having now settled for an emerald green skin tight halter dress that showed off her curves magnificently and off-set the deep bronze of her skin and a pair of gold gladiator strappy sandals. As she peered into the room, one hand propped against the door and her golden hair spilling down around her shoulders, Kat couldn't help but notice the expensive looking sunglasses that shielded her cousin's molten eyes. _**Why is she wearing sunglasses at night? **_Just as she was pondering this thought the younger girl, having sensed her cousin's examination of her, whipped around to face her and, most likely noticing her confused expression, said, "It's morning. We're getting ready to land in northern England. You might want to go ahead and get dressed. We're landing in about 10 min." Kat nodded and Scarlett turned to leave, then looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Oh and good luck waking your little friend over there up. I've heard he's not exactly a morning person." Then she was gone. _**Oh shit**_. It was no secret that Hale HATED to be woken up and had a tendency to snap at the nearest person if so. If there was one thing Kat had learned in all those years of knowing Hale, it was that W.W. Hales' could buy a lot of things, but a good night's sleep was not one of them. Hale lived for whatever sleep he could get and became very ornery when said sleep was disturbed. Heaving a resigned sigh, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled herself to her feet. She stumbled across the room to the other couch bed on the other side of the room where she could just make out Hale's large sleeping form. Cautiously she approached, being careful not to make a sound as she crept towards him. Right as she reached him, a ridiculously loud snore erupted from his lips and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Then, with a hand trained not to tremble after years of practice, she grabbed his shoulder and shook vigorously. He didn't even stir. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and tried again, this time even harder. Still nothing. She thought for a moment and took a deep breath then settled for an altogether riskier solution to her dilemma. She slapped him full on across the face. Hale shot up with a shout startling Kat and causing her to stumble backwards into the chair near the bed. "Ow",he groaned as he clutched the side of his face as he looked over at the small brunette laughing into her hand across from him. "What the hell!" "I'm sorry", she giggled, "I really am but you just wouldn't get up!" He glared. "Ever thought of shaking me or patting me on the shoulder or something!" "I tried", she said with a grin, "Not my fault you're an incredibly hard sleeper." He let out a loud, dramatic sigh and with one last rub on his cheek he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled to his feet. "Well now that I'm up, what is it you want?" She got to her feet and stretched her arms up over her head with an audible sigh. "Scarlett woke me up a little while ago and told me that we'll be landing in a bit, so you might want to put a shirt on", she said just now noticing his rock hard eight pack right in front of her face. Hale smirked as he caught her glance and she was thankful for the gloom as a rosy blush spread up her neck. "See something you like", he asked smugly. She rolled her eyes and started for the door. "In your dreams hot shot." His deep laugh was the last thing she heard as she left the cabin and closed the door behind her. And her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was Scarlett holding a sleek black tank top with a dark wash denim mini skirt, a pair of strappy sandals, a suspicious looking make-up bag, and a curling iron. _**Oh no**_. Her cousin smirked at her expression. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way", she said raising one eyebrow menacingly. Kat groaned in acceptance and didn't resist as the younger, but definitely stronger, girl grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom off the main cabin. After enduring a good 8 minutes of shampooing, conditioning, shaving, cleansing, plucking, applying, and general torture in Kat's opinion, she was released into the main cabin where she heaved a great sigh of relief. Catching her reflection in a mirror hanging over a chair, she couldn't help but gape. She barley recognized herself. Her mane of dark hair now fell around her shoulders in luscious curls framing her face which was covered in a light layer of cosmetics from the Macy's make-up department. The dark tank top and mini skirt combo gave the illusion of curves on her petite body and revealed just enough cleavage to show that she definitely had something there instead of just being flat and her strappy sandals made her legs look longer as well. She looked hot. There was no doubt about it; her cousin was a miracle worker, even better than Gabriel. "Like what you see." Her cousin's smug voice jerked Kat out of her examination of herself and made her jump. Turning to look at her cousin, she flashed her a grin. "Definitely", she said as the young blonde dropped into a dramatic curtsey, "You are indeed a genius." Her cousin winked. "You bet your ass I am", she said, "And don't forget it." She laughed. It was nice to be able to joke around with her cousin after such serious times. "Hey what's so-" The two girls whipped around to see Hale standing there in the doorway of the next cabin, dressed and ready with his jaw on the floor as he stared dumbfounded at Kat. She blushed and cleared her throat softly as she turned away and plopped into a chair. "Kat-you look-", he started as he coughed slightly into his hand, struggling to regain his composure. "Gorgeous, hot, sexy, all of the above", Scarlett interrupted as she dropped onto a couch by Kat and casually examined her nails. Hale shot her a look, which she blatantly ignored, and cleared his throat as he turned back to Kat. "Different", he finished as he took a seat on the couch across from Scarlett. Kat nodded as she tried to resist a rosy blush from creeping up her neck, which Hale noticed and smirked smugly at. "Yeah Scarlett ambushed me after I left the room", she said with a small shrug of her shoulders, "I was powerless to resist." He snorted a laugh and looked at her in amused disbelief. "Oh please. The girl barley weighs more than 90lbs. How could she possibly force you into anything?" The young blonde looked up at him through narrowed golden eyes from where she lounged on the plush couch. "Is that a challenge rich boy", she asked her voice dangerously low and menacing. Kat's eyes widened as she stared between her cousin and best friend. He scoffed. "Oh please. I could take you with both my arms tied behind my back and a blindfold over my eyes." _**Oh shit! You've got to be kidding me**_, Kat thought as she gawked at her very handsome but currently very stupid best friend, _**He chooses NOW to be prideful! Dumb ass! **_Scarlett sat up slowly and delicately crossed her legs. "Oh really", she said with a raise of her eyebrow. He opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything stupid and dig himself a bigger hole, Kat got to her feet and peered through the window. "Wow I think we're here", she said in a loud voice interrupting the two feuding teens. Hale eyed her in slight annoyance and Scarlett simply rolled her eyes at her cousin and both turned away from each other. Kat heaved a sigh as she stared out the window at the dark runway they'd just landed on, relieved that she'd just barley stopped a homicide. She'd really have to have a conversation with Hale about challenging Scarlett. It is not a good idea on his part. Suddenly the plane came to a stop, jerking her out of her thoughts and making her stumble into the very impressive chest of a very amused Hale. A light blush spread across her cheeks and she smiled slightly in embarrassment as she gazed up at his smirking face. "Not. One. Word", she said through gritted teeth. He laughed as he helped her steady herself. Once she was sure she wouldn't fall over again she stepped away from Hale and obsessively smoothed her clothes refusing to meet his gaze. A loud clearing of the throat from across the room caught their attention and both jerked their gazes in that direction. There standing in front of the open air plane door with her hand propped against the side smirking back at them with one eyebrow lifted was Scarlett. "If you too are quite done, we've got work to do." Kat nodded. "Of course", she said shooting Hale a look before strolling calmly over to her cousin, glad that her face was finally starting to cool down. Scarlett stepped aside as she reached her. "Age before beauty", she said with a smirk. The older girl rolled her eyes and stepped out into the early morning light. She raised her hand to shield her eyes against the light as a slight cool breeze gently lifted her hair off her shoulders and through the glare of the sun she saw a young woman standing a little ways away in a too short skirt and a too tight tube top with 6 inch heels and expensive sunglasses. Kat sighed. "Hey Gabriel!"


End file.
